cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ConTraZ VII
Welcome Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arms dealer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tagaziel (Talk) 09:31, 19 January 2011 thanks a lot Thank you so much for you edit on the missile page for generals. 00:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Jacob edit needed Fix up fortified structure upgrade page please. 23:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC)Jacob picture icon I would need an account to add in a picture. 21:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Jacob creating an account I am the type of person who is doesn't want to reveal their e-mail address because of the following reason: spam (not all servers have the best security to keep out e-mail address harvesters). 16:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Jacob spam bots If you want to see the worst spam-botted website in the world, click here. :Lol. --ConTraZ VII 10:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Its bad huh. I have an account on that website. 17:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC)Jacob :The reCAPTCHA on that site has had its private key disclosed (well probably) so bots are able to get past that and join like a piece of cake. The bot user that has the most post currently has 183 posts. All the other users want me to be the moderator on that forum because I can point out bots so easily. The admin on the site is so overwhelmed that he hasn't visited the site for over a week! They have also had to destroy and recreate the forum once before because of spam bots. Jacob 21:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: nice Thanks for the compliment. It took me a while to get my favorite links outside of the wiki done because I had some problems keeping things on their line (as you could probably tell). Jacob 23:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Your suggestion really helped about the source coding. Jacob 04:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) unbelievably retarded! youtube site report facebook site report Jacob 04:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) The admin on the snapcircuits forum finally removed all of the bots. Yay! Jacob 23:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) nice forum. I checked its site report on AVG Threatlabs . It looked clean and safe (click here for its site report). Jacob 04:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC) wat is your email? Jacob 05:49, February 18, 2011 (UTC) im gonna invite you to my google group about cnc (all I need is your email). Jacob 15:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I protected your email with a captcha. Jacob 02:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Have you received my invitation to my Google Group yet? Jacob 16:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) That's probably because your email address it chose Dean_amx. Jacob 16:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Its gonna be three members soon. Jacob 20:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Tagaziel deleted the generals missile article! I hate him now! Jacob 20:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Nuke Bomb The nuke bomb page for the helix needs some help. Jacob 20:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) anouncement I will be making an account soon. Jacob 19:32, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I created an account! Jacob Cncfanic 02:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Promotion points Fix up the Promotion points page plz. Cncfanic 18:22, March 5, 2011 (UTC) posts check out the two bottom posts on AthCom's talk page. give me your opinion on them (make sure you visit the links in the posts). If you want to figure out how to make a cool signature, I'll show you. Cncfanic (Jacob) (Shout!) 15:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC) possible new Generals game check out the blog post named: New Command and Conquer title in the works? Cncfanic (Jacob) (Shout!) 15:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Nuclear missile redirect Oh, sorry, my bad. I didn't go through the history of the page, otherwise I should've caught that. Edit: ahem, forgot I was on a different computer. AthCom 08:12, March 17, 2011 (UTC)